


Good to Me

by Battlefieldlady



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-02 22:10:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21168680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Battlefieldlady/pseuds/Battlefieldlady
Summary: One thing Jihoon has to admit, he is damn weak for Kwon Soonyoung.





	Good to Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. I promised to my followers to write a sleepover soonhoon.

After Soonyoung's incessant invitation and whining, Jihoon trudges outside of his dorm reluctantly, leaving his notes and textbooks after three days of studying for the tomorrow's test. A second after Jihoon gets out of him room, Soonyoung drapes his jacket and drags him out of hostel.

It is freezing cold and Jihoon is sure that the temperature is at least below than nine degree. Winter night in Seoul means snow blankets on the pavement, flickering lamps and quiet night because no one is crazy to brave the cold. Besides, it is ticking closer to midnight and Jihoon is certain that Soonyoung has officially lost his mind. At this moment, he prefers staying inside of his dorm with a warm cup of coffee, surrounded with fur blankets and continue studying Plato's philosophy of music.

The jacket Soonyoung had brought him is warm and it smells like him, pleasant enough for Jihoon as he buries his nose inside the jacket to inhale Soonyoung’s lingering ocean scented cologne. Soonyoung also brought a pair of gloves and two hot packs for both of them, gave one to each of them. Jihoon wears it on his right hand and clutches the hot pack on his left hand before Soonyoung takes his hand and intertwine them as they walk.

"Why are we here in this fucking cold weather, Soonyoung?" Jihoon asks between clenched teeth. Soonyoung erupts into a peal of laughter, eyes crinkling before he grins and says, "Jihoonie you've been studying for days and I'm pretty sure you also skipped the meals. So I'm here to take care of you"

Jihoon glares at his boyfriend before saying, "You know I need to study right now". Soonyoung just nods and Jihoon wants to whack his head.

"Come on, Jihoonie" coos Soonyoung as he softly fights Jihoons glare, smiling widely with bright eyes. He wonders how Soonyoung can be so cheerful in amidst of freezing weather.

They walk quietly, arms slinging to each other as Soonyoung tugs him closer. It is warm. Soonyoung is warm.

“I’m hungry. Let’s go to that ramyeon place,” Soonyoung suggests with a grin.

“Of course, because you’re buying,” Jihoon says which sounds like a command and Soonyoung just sticks his tongue and agrees. It is a known fact that his boyfriend is generous financially and emotionally which makes Jihoon’s heart flutters warmly.

After walking for five minutes, they arrived at the ramyeon shop located nearby their dorm. There aren’t many people at this hour and they’re kinda _ahjumma’s_ last customers. They situate themselves on a table near the window. The delicious smell of food makes Jihoon realizes how hungry he is.

Soonyoung orders two _ramyeon_ sets for both of them. Their orders are usually _ramyeon_ and beers but Jihoon couldn’t risk of getting hangover on the day of his test.

“So how was your study?” Soonyoung asks and Jihoon narrows his eyes at him. “I was doing fine until you won’t stop calling me and dragging me here”, Jihoon mutters with feign annoyance.

His boyfriend chuckles and says, “Well, I am jealous you study a lot about Plato, enough to be his boyfriend”. Jihoon rolls his eyes and shakes his head. “He is dead. I can’t be his boyfriend and I already have an idiot boyfriend so I don’t need another.”

Soonyoung is about to say something but his words dies out as he flushes at Jihoon’s words.

Later, they mostly talk about random things, entertaining themselves before the _ahjumma_ comes with steaming bowl of noodles and a warm glass of water. The _ahjumma_ returns to their table with a plate of_ teokbokki_, saying it is on the house for her last customer and they continuously thank her.

They eat in silence because Jihoon warns Soonyoung not to make the noise while eating. After finishing their noodles and snacks, they thank the _ahjumma_ and promise to come back and she nods and smiles kindly.

It is thirty minutes before midnight when they head back to the dorm. Jihoon embraces himself from the cold. Soonyoung slings his arm onto his shoulder, pulling him closer and Jihoon flinches slightly before relaxing as they walk.

"You're freezing," states Soonyoung simply.

"So are you," Jihoon taps his nose and Soonyoung crinkles it adorably.

"Let's go home," says Jihoon, shaking off the taller's arms and turning on his back. He heads homeward and Soonyoung jogs to his side to hold the younger’s hand.

Soonyoung catches him off guard with a question.

“Jihoonie?”

“Hmm”

“Can I kiss you right now?”

Jihoon stops and looks at Soonyoung who is staring him innocently. He wonders if the cold has frozen Soonyoung’s brain, but Jihoon’s heart is pacing at full speed at the question.

“Are you crazy?” Jihoon asks flatly. There’s a faint of amusement in his voice and Soonyoung notices it right away and shrugs.

“Perhaps I am” Soonyoung tilts his head.

“No” Jihoon finalizes and continue walking.

Soonyoung pouts at the rejection and catches his boyfriend who is walking away.

“Pleaseee Jihoonieeee” Soonyoung whines beside him, eyes pleading, lips jutting and hands clutching.

He stops and looks at the other again before pressing a peck onto Soonyoung’s lips. He can see the other’s mind short circuit before he smiles wider.

“Okay, let’s go home” Jihoon says while Soonyoung stays unmoving.

“One more” Soonyoung pleads again, lowering his head for the easy access.

Jihoon’s heart jumps as he leans closer and pecks on Soonyoung’s both cheeks and finally his lips. “That’s for the ramyeon” he mutters, his stomach is now full, so is his heart.

Soonyoung beams under the streetlights, grinning ear-to-ear as he nods. Jihoon feels he is free falling, just like the snow, except that it is warm as Soonyoung radiates ever so brightly. He reaches for Soonyoung’s nape with gloved hand and kisses him. Soonyoung squeaks in surpise but later he kisses back ever so fervently.

It is comforting and Jihoon feels reassure as he melts against Soonyoung’s arms along with his tension and worries about the test. Somehow he stops caring about people seeing them kissing in public and Jihoon curls him arms onto Soonyoung’s neck, nipping his upper lip, biting his lower lip, humming lowly when the older slides his tongue inside, licking his teeth and hands tighten the grip on his waist. After all, Jihoon feels damn grateful to have Soonyoung who is supportive and understanding for giving him time and advices. They separate after a while, lips glistening and eyes shining.

“Wow. The ramyeon must be really delicious” Soonyoung jokes and Jihoon could feel his heart beating again.

After a while, Jihoon realizes and he says, “I’ve missed you”

Stunned, Soonyoung cradles his face and pulls him into a deep kiss before muttering, “I missed you so much. I’ve been holding myself back because I know you need time and space for the test”. Jihoon knows that too and thanks him for that.

The wind still blows violently around them but Jihoon pays no heed because Soonyoung is here with him and with his lips against his chapped ones, his fingers on Soonyoung's waist and the sound of his laughter recorded on his mind, Jihoon suddenly feels warm despite the winter weather.

They continue walking to the dorm with heated face, ears reddening, hands clutching with each other. As they arrive in front of their hostel, “Do you want to come to my room?” Soonyoung asks playfully and Jihoon agrees.

Both of them go to sleep right away and Jihoon pecks his boyfriend’s lips again, muttering a good night as they fall asleep in each other’s embrace.

+++++

It is a cold morning and the temperature keeps dropping as Jihoon stirs in his sleep, hands instinctively reaching for the nearest object radiating warmth which turn out to be Soonyoung. He absentmindedly snuggles closer into his boyfriend’s body and interlace their hands together despite their drowsiness. Jihoon buries his face into shampoo-scented hair and sighs gratefully. Meanwhile, Soonyoung furrows into Jihoon’s chest, their entire beings are now warm. A few minutes after that, Jihoon feels the older nipping his collarbone, placing light kissing on his exposed skin. He is too sleepy to protest and lets out a whine instead. Jihoon tries to move away but Soonyoung starts to press kisses and bites on his neck, hands roaming under his shirt.

Jihoon grabs his hand and Soonyoung halts the movement. He opens his eyes and sees Soonyoung smiling.

“Hey you” here comes Jihoon’s raspy voice, rough from the sleep.

“Hey yourself” Soonyoung mumbles back before his hands roam onto Jihoon’s body again.

This is where he allows Soonyoung to kiss him, slowly pulls him to the wake as he hums in pleasure when Soonyoung nips his lower lips. A moment after that Soonyoung straddles his lap and kisses him deeper, his stomach coils and his heart hammers in his chest, waking him up fully. His hand tugs Soonyoung’s hair when the other peppering kisses on his chest and he gasps when Soonyoung licks his nipples. They’re fully in _that _mood now.

Suddenly, the alarm clock goes off in the middle of their session, Jihoon breaks away, looking at the time. 7:30AM, it blares- red, mocking digits staring right back at him.

However, Soonyoung starts to kiss his neck again and Jihoon hisses, “Soonyoung, we both have finals today”. The younger tries to pry his boyfriend off his lap but he is persistent.

“Soonyoung! We will be late for test” Jihoon keeps his tone strict so they can prepare to go to campus.

“Come on, Hoonie” Soonyoung whines softly and Jihoon melts into puddles, just like the snow outside. He kisses him again and persuades, “just ten minutes” while looking at Jihoon with _that _eyes again and convinces Jihoon.

Jihoon huffs as the other attacks his collarbone, up to his neck and cheek, then kisses him passionately. "Only ten minutes, Kwon Soonyoung, or I’ll kill you," Jihoon threatens in-between kisses, trying hard to look indignant but ultimately failing when Soonyoung tugs on the hem of his shirt.

“Yeah, ten minutes” Soonyoung replies, smiling brightly and Jihoon mirrors him. “Now let’s get this shirt off you” Soonyoung undresses him and they dive for another prolonged morning session.

+++++

“Kwon Soonyoung! You said ten minutes!” Jihoon grumbles under his breath, pulling his collar high enough to hide the hickey, damn Kwon Soonyoung.

“Sorry” he narrows his eyes at his boyfriend because it does not sound like an apology at all. Soonyoung keeps preparing at the slow pace while Jihoon hurries to fix his disheveled hair but nothing can cover his swollen mouth.

Lifting both of his hands in the air, “Well, it’s not good to just go to class with morning woods” Soonyoung defends and Jihoon takes the liberty to smack his boyfriend’s head. Soonyoung laughs instead. _Goddamn Soonyoung._

They’re three minutes late to the test and he mumbles a lame excuse why they’re late. The professor hands them the paper despite his disapproving look and Jihoon is grateful for that. Beside him, Junhui and Wonwoo are snickering, clearly don’t buy his lie while Soonyoung is pointing at his neck, then he remembers about the fresh hickey. Inside, he is boiling with rage to give a resounding thwack at his boyfriend and his two friends.

Jihoon rolls his eyes as he tried to settle down for the test, thinking that the revenge can wait later.

Two minutes before the test starts, when their professor turns his back to the whiteboard, Soonyoung pretends to drop his pen that rolls at Jihoon’s right leg and stands to pick it up. He looks down before Soonyoung pecks his right cheek and says “Good luck Jihoonie”.

He can feel his entire being is burning in crimson, breathless and blushes. Some of his classmates including Wonwoo and Junhui are gaping, some are blushing.

When the professor turns to announce the test to start, “Mr Lee, are you okay?” he asks as Jihoon freezes and others are smiling knowingly. Jihoon wants to punch Soonyoung.

On the lips.

With his lips.

_Fuck you Kwon Soonyoung!!!!!!!!!_

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are appreciated! hmu on twitter too [honeyhowoo](https://twitter.com/honeyhowoo)


End file.
